A Soldier's Pledge
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: /AU future shounenai/ LT Col. Roy Mustang is a soldier fighting in the war. Edward and Alphonse Elric are two young brothers struggling to keep alive amidst the chaotic bloodshed. Their lives unexpectedly collide, and they set out../Full summary inside/
1. Prologue

-- Alternate Universe; RoyxEd shounen-ai; EdAl brotherly-love --

**A Soldier's Pledge  
**_by DarkVixen_

**Summary:  
**_Doubt me not, Trust me not, Love me not forever?  
_**LT Col. Roy Mustang** is a soldier fighting in the war. **Edward** and **Alphonse** **Elric** are two young brothers struggling to keep alive amidst the chaotic bloodshed. Their lives unexpectedly collide, and they set out on a journey together testing not only their skills and intelligence, but trust, courage, and most of all, love.

soldier :_  
_1.a person who serves in an army; a person engaged in military service.  
2.an enlisted man or woman, as distinguished from a commissioned officer._  
_3.a person of military skill or experience_.  
_4.a person who contends or serves in any cause._  
_pledge :_  
_1. a solemn promise or agreement to do or refrain from doing something  
2. something delivered as security for the payment of a debt or fulfillment of a promise, and subject to forfeiture on failure to pay or fulfill the promise.  
3. the state of being given or held as security  
4. _Law_. a) the act of delivering good, property, etc., to another for security. b) the resulting legal relationship.  
5. something given or regarded as a security.  
6. a person accepted for membership in a club, fraternity, or sorority, but not yet formally approved.  
7. an assurance of support or goodwill conveyed by drinking a person's health; a toast.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**A/N:** those of you waiting for more from my other fics, please read the updates on my profile.

* * *

* * *

Darkness.

"Ed…?" A voice. Small. Afraid.

"I'm here, Al, I'm here." A firmer voice. Stronger. But trembling, ever so slightly.

"Niisan, I'm… scared." The small voice again, this time on the verge of tears.

"It's all right, it's all right." The other voice was hoarse. Lying. But trying to comfort the little one. "It'll be all right."

A moment of pause. A nervous swallow.

Then, "P-promise?" Quiet, shaking anticipation; trust ready to be handed over.

No doubt in the answer, but no hope either. "Promise."

Suddenly, a scream.

Then,

Silence.

* * *

* * *

Short, yes, I thought I'd leave you with some suspense :P  
Reviews are appreciated, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a note – this is an AU fic. So there will be no alchemy, at least not to start with – as in Roy isn't the Flame Alchemist and Ed has all his limbs, etc. Later alchemy may be introduced to them.  
Also, I've changed their histories, though not completely – some parts I may take from the anime but a lot I will make up too. Same for the characters.  
Okay, you can read on now.

(( _Edit_ )) I've changed Major Colonel to Major General, thanks to reviewers for pointing that out; I guess I didn't thoroughly research the ranks ae n.n;

* * *

-- Chapter 1 --

* * *

The soldier stood, still and weary, leaning stiffly against the splintered wooden support. It creaked, threatening to bend, but kept its sturdy stance.

All around him, more soldiers of equal or lower rank moved around, tired but restless. It had been a long afternoon, and the job at hand might have been an embarrassment had the commander not rebuked them sharply. "You ignorant fools, the more embarrassing fact is that half of you know not how to look after a truly sick or injured human. And you call yourselves soldiers! A soldier serves for a cause."

Looking down at his bloodied gloves now, the soldier almost laughed. None of them had served for anything or anyone for a long time now. It was almost like the opposition knew that, attacking when their forces were at their weakest. What a joke. "We don't deserve these uniforms," he mused, thinking back to this morning. "We may as well don those cute mini nurse dresses." A passing Lieutenant chuckled.

------_Flashback_------

"Colonel Mustang, sir?"

The commander sent a wry look at the new Private.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," the young soldier corrected quickly. "Sir, we have a team ready to head out to the field now, but we need the keys for the –"

"Now? Right _now_?"

The Private wrung his hands nervously; he didn't like interruptions when he was reporting because he always forgot what he meant to talk about in the first place. "Yessir, the General said we should get out and help the other officers who are also –"

"Are you _blind_?" The colonel swept aside the curtains in his temporary office, a waste considering all they were presented with was the elaborate view of a dirt wall. "If you looked outside, you would know four bombs have been dropped in the past three minutes in _this area_. Nerve gas and god knows what else are being released by the tank-full, and you're talking about going out there to risk nine hundred soldiers in hopes of –"

"Five hundred," the soldier informed quietly. "There are only five hundred in your battalion left, Roy. Sir."

"Five hundred," was the shocked echo. "Five hundred?" Roy repeated. "We've lost four hundred men already?"

"Three hundred men dead or injured, another hundred or so unheard from."

"That's not possible."

"Sir, we did a roll call, we checked at all the shelters –"

"The phone lines aren't working, most men didn't even leave their houses today before the bombs came…" He refused to accept that he could have lost so many soldiers in such a short time, without his knowledge either. "I wish to speak to the General."

"Sir, Major General Redford said he contacted the families of every soldier, and told me to report to you with our numbers. At least that means our supplies will –"

"_Major_ General Redford? The Major General talked to you?"

"Yessir," the soldier confirmed, then remembering his original message, "Sir, we need the keys to the cars in…"

Roy stood up abruptly.

"Sir?"

He walked right past the Private without a glance, already preparing an argument to present to the Major General.

"Colonel Mustang, sir? Wait, sir…" The officer was awarded a glare. "_Lieutenant_ Colonel, please, the Major…"

But the colonel was gone within seconds, leaving only a swinging smoke-free door as an indication of his previous presence.

Roy Mustang left the Major General's temporary head-office with contempt, but strode down the corridor with a purpose, and, of course, with new strategies already forming.

"Taisa."

The colonel turned to scowl at the unfortunate soldier who had called him, ready to give out generously harsh orders involving the words _toilet_ and _duty_.

"I mean, _Lieutenant_," the woman smirked.

"Oh. Riza," was all Roy could say. First-Lieutenant Hawkeye raised an arm, throwing something to him. It was a mobile phone, small and sleek, but its casing was a shiny hot pink. Roy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Riza gave a small smile. "Keep in touch."

"Is this yours?" Roy asked incredulously, flipping it open. The phone automatically switched on, a short tune calling out happily. The colonel shut it immediately with a snap.

"Hell no, _chusa_. It's a friend's, but I figured you could do with an upgrade."

"Brilliant. I'll be sure to show the team before we head out."

"In which case you'd better get going now, before Major Redford sets you more work."

"Tch," muttered Roy. Then he frowned, looking at Riza. "Aren't you coming? We could do with a sniper watching our backs."

"I don't think guns are going to be of much help," she replied dryly.

Roy opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again. Riza tilted her head sideways slightly, staring at him like a horse trainer might consider a stallion's worth or potential. The commander wondered how he graded.

"Good day then, lady," he bid her without a trace of humour, though his second in command smiled. "Fare well, and stay true." Those last words he said softly but seriously; they both knew the meaning and history behind it.

"Take care and stay true, Colonel," she agreed. No more words were needed.

------_End of Flashback_------

Riza had been right of course, Roy thought. None of us needed any weapons at all, more like bandages and antiseptic. The Major General had not specified their job; Roy had assumed they were guarding the medical fort, not tending the sick inside it. But this was their assignment and Roy was going to make sure his team did their job, and well.

By now most of the patients were settled comfortably, as much as was possible anyway in the crowded tent, and some drugged into a dull but restful sleep to keep the pain at bay. The soldiers rotated their duties, some checking temperatures and heartbeats while others were at the disposal of the patients who were clear headed enough to ask for a drink or extra blankets.

Suddenly the tent flap behind Roy flew open, and a group of frantic medics rushed in. They brought in two stretches, and Roy almost blanched at the sight. Two youths, possibly both male, were carefully manoeuvred to a vacant clean bed. The two figures were burnt almost all over; one's body had also been twisted grotesquely.

Roy didn't realise, but he had walked over and stood by the new arrivals, sickened yet never taking his eyes off the two boys. They were only children, he thought sadly. There were, of course, many injured children in the facility, but none of them as damaged as these two. There would be no recovery for them, he predicted.

After a moment of hurried activity and constant orders from one of the doctors, one nurse started to cry. She was only a young girl, Roy observed, when he finally lifted his gaze. Only fifteen, maybe sixteen years at the most; she doesn't need to see this. None of us do.

"Th-they won't make it," an older woman declared softly. "At least… Not that one." Roy didn't look at which boy she had nodded at. "The other… His heart is still beating, faintly. There is little brain activity, the bare minimum, but we will probably lose him too before he might awake."

Here Roy tuned out. The soldier sat down on the stool by the head of the bed, leaning against the wall.

He sat, and he waited.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Not what you expected? Neither. Sorry, it's not how I wanted it to turn out like but I hope it'll do… I've read through it briefly, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them later if there are.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews so far!

(( _Edit_ )) Okay, ignore what I said before… I've fixed the rank in the last chapter, sorry about that n.n;  
Also if you're wondering about Roy and the whole Lieutenant/Colonel thing… You'll see later lol.

* * *

-- Chapter 2 --

* * *

He awoke with a start.

_Look up at the sky_._ Turn, examine your surroundings_. For a second, he knew a moment of panic. The world was dark as coal – or he was blind. Then, of course, like a splash of water on his face, the obvious thought struck him. _Open your eyes_.

It was a struggle. Finally he managed to lift his clay-like eyes a fraction. As light flooded his vision, blinding him momentarily, all his other senses were reawakened.

The pain had receded. Only a throbbing disturbance was left amidst the cast of numbness.

The pungent smell of old blood was strong. _I hope he didn't bleed to death_.

Something soft weighed him down. _Too heavy_. A blanket, his mind registered.

A rasping sound, affecting his throat, making it sore. _No… _It_ is sore. Dry_.

"Water." One word, mouthed hoarsely, before his senses escaped again.

_Water,_ a distant voice echoed.

* * *

* * *

Another short chapter... Sorry, I could have put this with the next chapter, but that hasn't been written yet so I thought I'd give you something for now n.nu


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Long time no see :O sorry guys, been so uber busy, and still am uber busy even though it's now our Term two holidays D: and also so uber sick (-coughs all over everything- …gross gross D:)  
This chapter was going to be much longer but with a current lack of imagination and writing ability, I thought I'd better end it sooner than have the crappiness drag on :P  
Most of this was written aaaaages back so excuse me if the end is a different style or whatever to the start :S  
Anyway, read on!

* * *

-- Chapter 3 --

* * *

The colonel flicked a strand of black hair from his tired eyes; he wondered idly whether they would be served dinner or if the soldiers would be sent back to base.

He lifted his gaze, giving an automatic sweep of his surroundings. The temporary ward – everything seemed to be temporary these days, Roy mused to himself – was quiet; most other sensible soldiers and nurses taking quick naps in the evening hours while most patients had fallen asleep.

He glanced at the injured boy to his left. Looking up at the heart-rate monitor, it showed his weak heart beat, making Roy quickly look away again. _This shouldn't be happening_, he wanted to yell. _This isn't right. He's just a child_.

He found himself staring at the patient on the bed to his right – also a young boy, he observed, his long blond hair spread out upon the newly cleaned sheets, beads of perspiration upon his delicate features – and luckily he did, for he was just in time to see the boy's mouth part to form a single word.

"Water."

"Water," Roy, slightly startled, agreed, hearing the rasp in the young blonde's voice. He stood up quickly and went to fetch a glass, dropping a couple of effervescent Panadol tablets into the cold water before returning to the bed.

The boy was silent and still, even as Roy carefully seated himself on the edge of the bed. He brought the blue-tinted glass to the boy's cracked lips, slowly tilting it to let a few drops dribble out into the boy's barely open mouth. His body seemed to know to swallow, even though he seemed to be asleep, or unconscious.

After a moment with no other response, Roy was relieved when the boy suddenly spluttered a weak cough, eyes flickering open. Roy almost dropped the glass of water.

"Gold."

The boy frowned, looking up at the man questioningly as he slowly started to sit up. Roy blinked when he realized he had spoken out loud. "Uh, here," he told the blond, holding out the glass, "drink this. But just sip it."

The boy ignored him, seemingly staring past him as his tawny eyes widened. "Alphonse… Al…?"

Roy followed his gaze, turning around to try and see who the young patient was looking at. "Who's Alpho…" he trailed off when he realized the boy was looking at the patient in the other bed – whose heart-rate monitor read a dead flat line. "Nurse!" he yelled out in panic, standing up abruptly, then sat back down again from the sudden dizziness.

"Al… No…" The boy had dragged himself off the bed, stumbling over to the other patient. "No, no, no! You can't… Al?" He placed two tentative fingers on the patient's left eye, frowning deeply. "Are you…"

"Excuse me, please move back." The young nurse Roy had noticed from before beckoned with a gentle hand on the blond's shaking shoulder. He spun around, staring up at her with wild eyes.

"Who is this?" he demanded. "Is he Alphonse?"

"We don't know –"

"No, it he is not," an older nurse interrupted; she pulled the young boy away forcefully, gesturing to the other doctors there to attend to the patient. "We found an ID on him; it was hard to make out since most of it was burnt, but we believe his last name was Thompson, first name ending in 'ter'."

The boy just stood there with a blank expression on his pale face, trying to register everything in his mind. "Not…Al…" he said slowly, moving back to sit down on his bed.

"That's right, Mr…?"

"Ed…Edward," he replied without thinking. "But…" he suddenly flashed the nurse a panicked look. "Where is Al? Where's my brother?"

"None of the patients here have been recorded with the name Alphonse, but not all were able to be identified so maybe if you look around…"

"He was with me, he must have been taken in with me, he must have…"

Suddenly the doctor by the other patient's bed announced, quietly, "He's gone." The other nurses and doctors had started to move away from the bed, talking in low mumbled voices, heads shaking sadly. Roy, who had been watching with a hollow expression, now turned his head to look at Edward, who had become silent, two wet trails marking his face. _I wonder if he's seen this kind of thing before_, the soldier wondered. _Not that it ever gets any easier_.

"Colonel."

Roy spun around, slightly startled. "Oh. Yeah, that's you," he replied wryly to now-Colonel Maes Hughes. When did he get here?

Hughes gave a small sad smile, then pointed at a bright pink object on the nearby desk. "Your phone has been going off for the past minute, Roy, you'd better pick up."

"Oh," he said again, reaching over to take Riza's cellphone, flipping it open. "Hello?" A pause. "Right, I'll head out now." He gave a brief laugh. "Yes, but it's also too depressing here. I'll see you back at base." He set the phone back down again, then changed his mind as he pulled on his military jacket, slipping the phone into a pocket. "Looks like I get a break from in here," he told Hughes who was looking at him with a concerned look. Roy ignored it and glanced down at the Edward boy who had suddenly looked up at him with an intent stare halfway through the phone call from Riza.

"You'd better get some rest," he advised the blond. He was surprised by the boy's next words.

"I want to go with you."

"What a marvelous idea," Hughes exclaimed, and Roy grimaced, knowing his friend just wanted to make sure he would be safe; by being with a young boy he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks that might lead to danger.

"You aren't allowed to leave here," Roy informed Ed, before Hughes could say any more, but the boy was not fooled.

"You can do whatever you like around here, taisa," he insisted, "Including letting me go outside. I just want to look for my brother."

A sudden thought entered Roy's mind then, and he almost smirked. Instead he made out like he was thinking, then sighed in defeat, as if won over by the boy's almost-desperate, but rather cute, look – which he was, actually.

"Hurry up then." Roy started walking in long strides towards the exit, only stopping to talk to one of the doctors briefly, before disappearing outside, making his way towards one of the military vehicles.

Not long after, the blond teen came racing out, his footsteps uneven as he tried to slip his feet into shoes while still running. He came to a stop by the open passenger door that Roy was holding open.

"Need a lift?" Now was when Roy Mustang first experienced the boy's soon to be infamous rage.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO IS SO SMALL THEY CAN'T GET INTO A MILITARY CAR WITHOUT HELP??" Edward clambered into the truck awkwardly in an attempt prove his point.

"I didn't say that…" Roy muttered to the slammed-shut door. Edward just huffed in his seat, glaring over the edge of the window at him.

Roy shook his head in wonder, walking around the truck to get in from the driver's side. He turned the ignition, backing out of the temporary – _there's that word again_ – carpark skillfully, and started on their way back to base.

Less than two minutes later, when Roy turned to glance at the boy again, Edward's pretty eyelashes had already fluttered to a close over his tired golden eyes. His head rested against the window pane, two pale hands clutching his seatbelt tightly – almost as if he needed to anchor himself, to hold onto something real that guaranteed his safety as he slept.

_Maybe he did need to_, Roy thought grimly. _Maybe he did_.

* * *

Not what you expected after the previous cliffie? Our precious Edo-kun was not killed off :) …yet. Hehe :P  
Sorry, quite a disappointing chapter I believe, after all that waiting. Now for more waiting for the next chapter :O  
Btw, reviews are greatly appreciated, even if I don't reply to them :( 


End file.
